


Devil's milk.

by 1050beans



Category: Christian Lore
Genre: And The Curative Powers Thereof, M/M, Male Lactation, Satanic Breast Milk, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1050beans/pseuds/1050beans
Summary: Some poor sap wakes up A) In Hell and B) With a fever to end all fevers.Luckily, Satan and his magical bara titties are there to help.





	Devil's milk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be lying if I said I was sorry for this, and you know what happens to liars? They go to Hell.

So far, your fever hadn’t gotten any better and the Devil had insisted you stay in his bedchambers and take it easy until you felt better, making sure to get plenty of rest. He was actually very adamant about this, and you learned this the hard way when you tried to leave the comfort of his chambers to try and escape and instead ran into a fiery barrier preventing you from getting out the door make said escape.

You lay there in his bed as the Devil tenderly stroked your hair, occasionally moving to wipe the gathering sweat off of your forehead. You honestly felt like you were dying, so at first you figured that seeing the Lord of Hell playing nursemaid to you was just some sort of fever dream you were having because you were actually that goddamn sick.

You wouldn’t have even minded if it was just a dream, because it would’ve been a pretty good dream. Satan, in the form of a super attractive beefcake, attending to your every need as he took care of you in your feverish state. 

But no, it wasn’t a dream. And you knew it wasn’t a dream because you could physically feel his hair pats, as well as the way his entire body just seemed to radiate warmth. It was just too  _ real _ to be a dream, even if what was actually happening seemed to be completely detached from reality.

 

* * *

  
  


You’d been drifting in and out of consciousness for most of that day, but in one specific instance you’d awoken to something...odd. Even odder than having Lucifer try to nurse you to health from a bad fever. Instead of just stroking your hair or face like he’d been doing, the King of Hell was holding your head against his chest, your lips pressed to his left nipple, which was steadily secreting a weirdly pleasant-tasting fluid that was making you feel...at ease, somehow.

“Go on,” The Devil said, upon realising you had woken up. “Suck. You’ll feel better.”

You did as he said and suckled at his nipple, trying to focus more on the warm and fuzzy feeling the milky liquid was giving you than on the fact that you were basically being breastfed by Satan himself. It burned ever so slightly as it went down your throat, but it was a pleasant burn, not dissimilar to how drinking strong liquor feels.

As you continued to suck, you felt more and more relaxed, and it even seemed like your fever was starting to go down, too. You let out a pleased moan, and Lucifer chuckled at your sudden eagerness to drink his…milk.

Maybe being nursed by Satan wouldn’t actually be as bad as it seemed at first. Maybe. You’d probably need to drink some more of that milk. You know, just to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
